


Greater than Zero

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Drabble, Gen, Vignette, mention of Jarett, mention of Scanlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: "Slim to none" is not "none".
Series: It Wasn't My Idea [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196803
Kudos: 9





	Greater than Zero

Keyleth didn’t realize she was squinting until Percy sat an electric lamp down next to her with a thud, suddenly illuminating her work. “What are you up to?” he asked, in the careful tones of someone already fairly certain they wouldn’t like the answer.

“Trying to figure out which parts of the city we haven’t covered yet,” she said, scratching a neat x onto a cross-street. “If I ignore the parts that got completely destroyed, and the parts we know are completely overrun with infected – “

“Zombies,” Percy interrupted flatly, earning a glare from Keyleth over one shoulder.

“Then I think I can make a workable timetable to sweep for survivors without stretching us too thin,” she finished, though her voice was much more tense than it had been before. She put her pencil down but didn’t look up, waiting for the inevitable response from Percy, the one she always got when she tried to get them to go out and help people.

“Keyleth, is this really where we should be focusing our efforts?”

“Yes.” Her answer was immediate and her tone left no room for argument, not that that had ever stopped Percy before.

“We can only house so many – “

“But many more than we have – “

“Supplies are limited – “

“But we have more than enough – “

“We carved safety out of solid rock, bone and blood, and you want to risk it for strangers!”

Keyleth didn’t turn around. She knew he’d yell. He always yelled. And he always sighed after, like he was doing now, and probably pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You won’t find him.” 

That was new, and it made Keyleth stiffen. Made her pull her shoulders back and lift her chin in what slim defiance she had left. 

“You don’t know that.”

“The odds of him even still being in the city – “

“Are greater than zero.” She stood, shoving her chair back, still not looking at him. “I’m taking one of the trucks.”

“Take Jarett too,” Percy called after her. She didn’t answer. He hadn’t thought she would.

He didn’t move from his spot in the room, staring down at Keyleth’s meticulous tracking of where they’d been – and where Scanlan wasn’t. “I can’t lose both of you,” he muttered, and turned off the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I could blame the new L4D2 updates if I wanted, but this idea clocked me in the back of the head at 3 am and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down on metaphorical paper. This is un-beta'd, barely-edited, straight brain-to-page desperation drabble. I think it holds up anyway. 
> 
> Not set in the "modern magic" au my other drabbles are in, just regular human-people zombie au.


End file.
